5 years later
by Siiimply-jen
Summary: 5 ans que les filles ont terminé le lycée. Elles ont toutes continué leur vie tout en restant très proche. Hanna Marin, en particulier, a fait un sacré bout de chemin... toute seule. Son départ pour Ravenswood ayant achevé leur ment réagira-t-elle, forcée de travailler avec Caleb sur la production du film qui raconte leur histoire ?


« … et juste à ce moment Emily lui tend sa serviette à cheveux, et elle sort de la pièce sans dire un mot. J'vous jure les filles : c'était HI-LA-RANT. »

Installée confortablement dans l'immense salon de Spencer Hastings, les 4 jeunes filles passaient encore l'une de ces soirées « réunion » dont elles avaient le secret. Ces vendredis soirs où elles pouvaient tout se raconter et qui leur avait permit de rester si proche, 5 ans après la fin du lycée. Ces quelques années ne les avaient pas tant changée que cela. On reconnaissait facilement Spencer, pliée dans son rocking-chair, les cheveux sagement ramener en un chignon haut, et sirotant un bon verre de vin dans un élégant verre à pied. De l'autre coté de la table basse, Aria avait replié ses jambes sous elle et la tête d'Emily reposait sur un coussin contre sa cuisse. Toutes les deux abordaient le même style vestimentaire et la même coupe de cheveux qu'au lycée, et on aurait presque pu les imaginer dans une salle de classe si ce n'est qu'elles avaient tout sauf envie d'y retourner. Emily était à présent coach pour l'équipe de natation de Rosewood. Après la fac avec Paige, elles étaient retournées vivre dans la ville de leur enfance même si Paige sortait en compétition et était absente la plupart du temps. Aria quant à elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Ezra : apprendre que celui qu'on considère comme l'amour de sa vie vous a espionné pendant des années pour atteindre votre meilleure amie morte peut tuer une relation. Cependant un bon suivi psychologique et l'aide sa faille de ses amies l'avait aidé à remonter la pente et elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle venait d'ailleurs de sortie un livre racontant l'histoire des filles : « The Devil Within » et les ventes était un succès phénoménal. Elle aussi habitait à Rosewood et passait beaucoup de temps avec Emily (surtout quand Paige était sur la route). Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes les deux entrain de raconter comment Emily avait incendié la gamine de Jenna Cavanaugh cette semaine à la piscine.

Spencer écoutait leur petite histoire, le sourire aux lèvres. Toby n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa sœur adoptive. Le couple tout juste marié avait emménagé dans la ville d'à coté quelques années auparavant et il revenait uniquement à Rosewood pour certaine soirée avec les trois autres filles (auxquelles ni Jenna, ni Mona, ni personne d'autre de leur passé n'était invité).

Enfin, dans un coin de la pièce, faisant les cents pas tout en parlant au téléphone, il y avait Hanna. C'était celle qui avait le plus changé de toute la bande. Bien sur, on la reconnaissait encore à sa longue chevelure blonde, et ces yeux étaient toujours du même bleu. Mais il n'y avait plus rien de naïf ou d'innocent dans le regard qui vous fixait. Elle portait un ensemble pantalon – veston noir avec une chemisette bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

« Il est HORS de QUESTION que la fin du livre d'Aria soit remaniée pour le film. D'un, je refuse de produire un film mensonger. De deux, cette histoire et celle qui s'est vraiment passée, et je ne laisserai personne tourner Mona en une pauvre victime ou Ezra en un amoureux transit avec le squelette d'un mollusque juste pour que les moins de 10 ans puissent aller manger du pop corn ! Clair ? »

La jeune fille jeta un regard discret au trois autres qui semblaient absorbées dans leur conversation et n'avaient pas écouter un mot de son coup de fil. Elle baissa néanmoins la voix.

« Ecoute moi bien Ryan, je connais bien Aria et je sais comme elle a souffert de tout ça. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un réécrive ce qui lui a demandé tant d'effort juste pour le plaisir du box office. Si ils me veulent pour le film, et tu sais à quel point ils le veulent, la fin reste la même. C'est ma seule et dernière offre. »

Et sur ceux, elle raccrocha brutalement de retourna s'affaler dans le canapé adjacent au fauteuil de Spencer. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard mi désapprobateur, mi admiratif.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? Il est 23h, on est vendredi soir, et le tournage de ton dernier film s'est achevé i peine 2heures. T'es pas sensée faire un break ? »

Hanna haussa les épaules, résignée.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit : show must go on… »

Elle attrapa son verre de rouge, posé sur la table de basse, et entreprit de le siroter tranquillement tout en écoutant les deux autres raconter les petites anecdotes de Rosewood. Parfois, ne plus habiter ici lui manquait. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir encore passer devant chez Emily tous les jours en allant au travail, acheter un café et croisé Spencer en plein débat avec un des membres du clubs de lecture, ou tout simplement flâner dans les rues main dans la main avec Caleb… Sauf que maintenant, elle travaillait la plupart du temps à NewYork alors ca lui aurait fait long tout les matins. De plus Spencer ne faisait plus partie d'aucun club de lecture depuis bien longtemps et Caleb… Et bien Caleb et elle ne se parlaient plus vraiment non plus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand votre petit ami si rationnel en vous disant qu'il ne peut plus être avec vous parce que (je cite) « il est obligé de retourner à Ravenwood car on lui a jeté un sors à lui et à quatre autres étudiants ». La jeune fille secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve : même si il s'était avéré que toute cette histoire était encore un manigance de A pour les faire souffrir, le mal était fait et le couple n'avait jamais pu recoller les morceaux : la dispute qui les avaient opposés était trop violente et les mots échangés trop blessant. Ils en savaient beaucoup trop l'un sur l'autre et quand ils se disputaient, ils arrivaient à se blesser mieux que personne…

« Hanna ? Tu dors ? »

La blondinette revint brutalement à la réalité, aidé par un pincement de Spencer au niveau de l'avant bras.

« Hein, quoi ? Désolée, je pensais au boulot. »

De l'autre coté de la table basse, Aria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui aurait cru qu'Hanna-championne-des-absences serait si accro du travail ?! »

Hanna haussa les épaules :

« J'aimais pas les mathématiques ! Produire pour le cinéma n'a rien à voir avec les dérivées Aria… »

Son interlocutrice leva un sourcil.

« Bien sur. Je plaisantais. Relax Hanna… »

Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

« Désolée les filles, la fin de la semaine a été vraiment crevante et je manque de sommeil : cruellement. Je voulais pas du tout te sauter à la gorge… »

Emily s'appuya sur son coude pour regarder Hanna dans les yeux.

« T'es sure que tu peux pas dormir ici ce soir ? J'aime pas te savoir sur la route en pleine nuit, surtout dans cet état de fatigue. »

Mais la blondinette secoua la tête tout en regardant sa montre.

« Impossible : j'ai une réunion pour le livre d'Aria demain matin à LA. Je décolle de NewYork à 5h… D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille si je veux avoir le temps de repasser par chez moi avant l'aéroport. Je dormirai dans l'avion. »

Elle se leva et posa son verre vide sur la table. Le seul qu'elle ait bu de la soirée.

« Merci pour la soirée les filles, ça m'a fait du bien de vous voir et de prendre un bain de réalité. Tout va si vite dans le monde du cinéma que c'est vraiment génial de pouvoir se poser et prendre des nouvelles de vous et de Rosewood… »

Une a une, ses amie se levèrent pour lui faire la bises. Puis elle récupéra son manteau. Elle était en train de nouer son écharpe quand Aria lâcha sa bombe.

« J'ai eu Caleb au téléphone… »

Hanna se figea brusquement et braqua son regard sur la brunette sans un mot. On pouvait lire les point d'interrogation dans ces yeux alors qu'Aria continuait.

« Tu te souviens que j'avais du le contacter pour les droits du livre ? Il l'a lu et il m'a appelé pour me féliciter. Il a beaucoup aimé et il trouve que les personnages sont très bien décrit et restent très vrais. »

Hanna expira lentement tout en se donnant mentalement des coups de pied au fesse pour avoir retenu sa respiration.

« C'est tout ? Et comment il va ? »

Aria hésita une demi seconde et évita le regard d'Hanna. Cela suffit à celle ci pour que son cœur manque un battement. Elle plissa les yeux et scanna Aria du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien du tout. Il va bien, il travaille à New York, pour une boite qui crée des jeux vidéos. A vrai en lui parlant j'ai eu l'impression que des gens travaillaient pour lui que le contraire, mais il est resté plutôt vague. Il… »

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre…

« Il m'a proposé d'adapter le bouquin en jeu vidéo en fait mais… »

Hanna allait ouvrir la bouche pour la féliciter quand

« … j'ai dit non »

Et elle changea son discours

« Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle ? C'est une super opportunité ! »

La jolie brune secoua la tête.

« Non non. Bien sur que ca serait génial, mais j'imagine mal ça sur un wii. »

Les deux autres filles restaient silencieuse, le regard songeur, comme si elles voyaient quelques choses qu'Hanna ne voyait pas. Elle tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est que cette excuse était ri-di-cule. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que ça fasse tilt dans sa tête. Son amie essayait de la protéger.

« Aria… Tu sais que je t'aime. Et c'est justement pour ça que je t'interdis de refuser cette opportunité pour moi. Ca serait totalement stupide et immature. »

Aria hésitait encore :

« Mais… Caleb et toi… »

« Caleb et moi rien du tout. Caleb et moi avons tout les deux 24ans. Caleb et moi sommes deux adultes responsables et civilisés qui sont très capables de s'asseoir dans une même pièce pour faire coller les personnages d'un jeu vidés avec les acteurs d'un film. Le fait que tu puisses même imaginer le contraire me blesserait. »

Hanna savait qu'elle jouait sur la corde sensible pour forcer Aria à ne pas se soucier d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas que son amie loupe une opportunité pour une amour de jeunesse à elle. Et sa marchait, parce qu'Aria lui sourit en déclarant.

« Merci. Je vais y réfléchir… »

La petite blonde lui rendit son sourire en finissant de nouer son écharpe.

« t'es folle rien que d'y réfléchir. Je pense sincérement que tu devrais dire oui. Tiens moi au courant, parce que si c'est oui on doit prendre nos dispositions pour que ça colle avec le film ok ? »

Enfin, elle laissa Spencer la reconduire à la porte et pris la route pour NewYork. Sur les trois heures qui la séparaient de la capitale, elle eut tout le temps de réfléchir aux implications de cette nouvelle révélation. Devant ces amies elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de s'interroger. Pouvait-elle vraiment se comporter en adulte responsable et s'asseoir pour parler avec Caleb de manière toute à faire professionnelle ? Etait-elle sensée lui demander comment il allait ? Ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années ? Qu'avait il fait toutes ces années d'ailleurs ? Etait il marié ? Des enfants ? Avait-il changé ? Et surtout, allait il la trouver changée ?


End file.
